Prefabricated, double wall concrete components have been used in the past to construct building walls. Such wall members may include a plurality of welded wire spacing frames to retain the slabs of the wall member in a spaced apart configuration. Typically, the welded wire spacing frames provide limited structural reinforcement of the wall member. It has been proposed to use such prefabricated wall members as structural flooring and/or roofing members. However, a dual slab member designed as a wall may not be readily adaptable to a floor or roofing application due to different loading forces on the member. For example, a wall member used in a floor application may have a limited span distance due to the minimum structural capacity provided by the welded wire spacing frames.
More robust welded steel trusses having upper and lower longitudinal portions embedded in respective upper and lower slabs have been proposed as a framing structure for a composite truss that can span up to around 60 feet. However, welding and/or other structural attachment techniques used to manufacture such framing structures significantly adds to the cost and time needed to manufacture the trusses and thereby increases the cost of the composite truss.